


Pregnancy Scare

by EllanaSan



Series: The Bunker Series [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Season 4, also alternatively titled the one where Abby isn't really clear, and where marcus almost chokes to death, bunker!fic, the bunker series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllanaSan/pseuds/EllanaSan
Summary: “I had a pregnancy scare this morning.” Abby announces as she walks into the main office that is currently missing Wonkru’s Heda but is sheltering her main advisor.Marcus – who looked up when she opened the door and who had the unfortunate idea of bringing a cup of tea to his lips right at that moment – half-spits half-chokes on the warm beverage.“What?” he croaks, placing the mug down and shaking his hand to get rid of the liquid that splashed over the rim.





	Pregnancy Scare

_3 months, 1 week, 4 days_

* * *

 

“I had a pregnancy scare this morning.” Abby announces as she walks into the main office that is currently missing Wonkru’s Heda but is sheltering her main advisor.

Marcus – who looked up when she opened the door and who had the unfortunate idea of bringing a cup of tea to his lips right at that moment – half-spits half-chokes on the warm beverage.

“ _What?”_ he croaks, placing the mug down and shaking his hand to get rid of the liquid that splashed over the rim.

He's not usually that clumsy and she waits until she's sure he's not in any danger of burning himself before walking in and closing the door.

“Do we have a baby plan for the bunker?” she asks seriously. She goes straight to the electric kettle in the corner and fixes herself some tea. “Jackson and I talked it over with Niylah. Apparently Grounders use a contraceptive tea. She's checking the hydroponic farm department right now. Assuming we have the plants I would advise making contraception compulsory for every woman within childbirth age.”

She turns around to look at him, taking a sip of warm water even if the tea isn't infused yet. She's looking for the warmth more than the taste.

Marcus looks stunned.

“Are you alright?” she frowns, studying him attentively. As usual, he has been working himself to the bone with hardly any breaks and he doesn't take enough care of himself.

He looks up at her slowly. His eyes are wide and he looks a bit pale. She places her mug down on the desk – on top of a pile of reports she hopes aren't important - and reaches for his neck to check his pulse. His heartbeat races under her fingertips.

“A pregnancy scare?” he whispers finally.

“Yes.” she confirms, distracted. She tilts his head back and fishes around in her pockets for her small lamp torch, intending to check his pupils but he struggles against her hands. “Do we have room for babies? You need to talk it over with Octavia. She won't like it but our best bet is to go back to the Ark’s policy of…”

“Stop.” he demands and his voice is _strangled._ “Are… Are you _pregnant_? Are _we_ pregnant?”

She has never heard him use such a high pitched voice before and it's almost _comical._ She doesn’t know what to think of that _we_ either. It tugs at strings in her heart to know as crazy as the possibility would be, he would stand by her no matter what. Not that she would have doubted that for one second if the problem _had_ arisen.

For a moment she's tempted to joke around because she doesn’t think she has seen that particular expression of terror on his face since the last time she was forced to confront him with a needle. Thinking back, maybe she hasn't exactly been clear.

“ _I_ didn’t have a pregnancy scare.” she corrects. “ _My_ _patient_ did _.”_

“Oh.” he breathes out and it's hard to tell if he is relieved or disappointed despite his earlier freak-out.

“I still have my implant.” she tells him because it's not something they ever really discussed before. “And don't you think I'm too old to have a baby?”

She can't help but tease him.

“Yes.” he answers at once without a second of hesitation. She lifts her eyebrows at his quickness and he immediately backs down, nervously rubbing his neck. “No. _No_. Of course _not_. You're not _old_.” He winces. “But definitely too old to be _pregnant_. Right now it would be reckless and I wouldn't want you to put yourself in danger.”

Her lips twitch in amusement. “Nice save.”

He finally relaxes, flashing her a small apologetic smile. “Thank you.”

“I need to go back to Medical.” She grabs her mug and takes a sip of tea, already on her way to the door. “Talk to Octavia and let me know if we need to start looking into contraceptives.”

“Abby.” he calls and she stops with a hand on the handle, looking back at him over her shoulder. He hesitates for a moment and then seems to think better of it. “We're meeting for dinner?”

She nods. “Come get me when you're done.”

He doesn't stop her when she leaves this time and she doesn't know why but she feels as if they just missed something important.


End file.
